


homecoming

by mickleborger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickleborger/pseuds/mickleborger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Sauron will last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

And Mairon is gone forever, like so many of the things they had thought would last forever; but the world was born from a song and echoes fade, and waves recede, and breath runs out. And Mairon will never return, like the glory of the Dwarrows, like the richness of the earth before the delvers came, like the shine of silver forgotten in a hole to tarnish until it is no different from the earth around it.

But Gorthaur is gone also, like so many of the things they had thought would last forever; gone with a shrieking flame into the abyss, and now what is left is only a trembling thing that has not forgotten its pride, nor its ambition, nor its rage; but which has from out of the void seen awe and delight and curiosity again, and wondered, and wandered, and come back to the draw of the Song. 

And in their halls of stone his children have gone to sleep forever and he remembers the wars of Elves and Men and his heart breaks and his teeth grind and this will stay forever in his memory (like so many of the things they had thought would last forever) but here is this one returned - not repentant but neither vindictive; this one returned empty - and he has so much love to give and so little left to give it to, so much forgiveness kept in store for gods who ought to know none. 

And he holds his arms open and his voice cracks and in the echoes of the new Singing a skilled listener could almost hear him call: _my child._


End file.
